Eymi Outsund and the Olympians
by eymi23
Summary: This is a story 'bout Percy's sister Eymi and her adventures at the Camp Half-blood


How I flooded a park

Hello, my name is Eymi Outsund. 15 years old girl who thought that she is normal, as normal was my life before I understand the truth 'bout myself. To know, if you feel something strange when you read this, please close it at the moment, believe me you don't want to be like me. If you have heard the stories 'bout my brother "Percy Jackson" maybe it will be easier for you to understand. Ok so let's begin whit my story.

Me and my best friend Rin were in the park near my apartment. I lived in London UK. Yeah…the big London whit Big Ben, London eye and the QUEEN.

The weather was really nice for the beginning of the summer. Sunny, the sky was blue and it was really nice for walking in the park. The birds were singing and all people in London looked really happy, but not for long time.

Rin was my first friend which I had in London. She was whit dark hair, brown eyes, T-shirt "_I LOVE LONDON"_ and jeans. She was incredible person. At first you might think she is strange and shy, but when you know her better you see that under that mask is hiding one very different person who loves having fun and it's crazy. She is the first person who could understand me.

Normally when we were out in the park we always have some places which we visited, and today was not a different day.

"Hey, Eymi. Do you want to go for ice cream" - asked Rin…ooh gods, she and her ice cream …sometimes when she wants ice cream she really annoys me. Her ice cream mania was scaring me. The hell, she could eat 6 ice creams in a day without problem. But I wanted to eat one too…

"Yeah, why not?" I said.

While we were walking for ice cram we heard some kids laughing loud. We turned and saw them…yeah it was them…Rin called them "THE POPULARE KIDS", but you don't want to hear how I called those guys. I really hated them, they thought that they are more then the other people. The "head girl" Sarah looked ridiculous, whit her pink shirt, blue jeans and mask made from make-up she looked like Barbie doll. She was blond and silly… yeah the perfect combination, but this doesn't stop her to be bad whit the people. If you are not part from her group you were no one.

She saw us and come near us.

"Hey, girls" she said whit fake nice smile "What are you doing here?" Rin become shy and I needed to talk…again.

"What do you want Sarah?" I said without trying being nice.

"Hey what is that dark mood? Is that the way to talk to someone?" she said whit the same fake smile.

"Yeah, if that person don't have any good part in it." I said whit cold voice. "Now, what you want?"

"Ooh…ok, I was going to ask you for last time…wanna join us? You can be popular, everyone will know you, just say "yes" "she thought that I want to be like her….what a mistake. Actually she have asked me many thymes since I have arrived in UK, but of course I always said "no".

"Why?" I asked "Why you think that I want to be in your little group? Why you think that I want to be so rude whit people and WHY THE HELL YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?" ok maybe that was rude, but she is really annoying.

"Ok…" her fake smile suddenly disappeared. " Ok as you say, but remember one thing, you will pay for this" just now I have realized that behind her there are two new kids in her band, even if it's hard to believe they looked even more evil than Sarah. Something in those guys worried me. They were girls, both in green clothes and dark hair, it was like they are twins and the smell…blah, it's good that I can't show it to you guys. Didn't Sarah notice the smell?! It's hard to miss it... "Ichidna, Achadna!" she shouted "Go on girls" Sarah's voice was like a cold blade. And those girls attacked me. The good news: I missed the attacks and I can battle, bad news: well they turn into some monsters that were half snakes, half girls (blah, they smelled like hell). But what was happening? I didn't understand anything. And why don't Sarah and Rin see that those girls are monsters? What the hell was happening? Rin looked scared but that wasn't something surprise. The monsters attacked me again, both were the same. The one felled me on the ground and start trying to hit me. I missed her attacks, her skin turned in green, wait what did said, that she is half snake-half woman….i have read somewhere bout those creatures, they looked like something which I have watch in one book for Greece creatures…. I didn't have time to thing 'bout that those snakes were strong. I hit the snake and I get up. Some adrenaline hit me inside and the things which happened then were like dream, I don't know what happened. I just start fighting whit them. Near the battle I saw fountain and something from there was like calling me, I felled some energy from there. The snakes didn't stop attacking me, without knowing what I'm doing I blocked all attacks. But at one moment I was almost death. Then I felled the same energy and adrenaline like before but now even stronger. I don't know how it will song if I say that I felled the energy of the water in the fountain and at one moment the fountain explode and the pieces attacked the snakes and the water was under my control. I though that this was a dream but it was to realistic to be dream. I wanted to attack those girls and the water did this. In the air were still flying some pieces from the fountain. They looked like bronze and attacked the snakes whit the water help. Some pieces hit the snakes and they disappeared. Everything was so strange, again I could control my body. Rin looked scared and Sarah have run before the battle ends. Everything was so strange.

"Ohh god Eymi? Are you ok?" Rin run next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. But what happened just now?" I asked, I was very confused. Rin looked at me whit shock."Rin did you saw the snake tales?" I asked.

"What snake tales?" she asked.

"Those girls had snake tales…" I said but I was thinking that maybe im crazy or something like this.

"You better go home and have a break" Rin looked like im some alien. I agreed whit her… I decide to go at home.

I want to my apartment. It was very close to Cleopatra's Needle. I love this obelisk…when I'm sad or mad I always watch it and I just forget 'bout my problems. And now I had many problems. I live alone in this small apartment. I don't have parents who cares 'bout me so whit all money which I have earned in the orphanage I decide to buy my own apartment. It haves bathroom, kitchen and living room in one place and my own room. I went to my room and fell on the bed. My room was purple and blue (my favorite colors) I had wardrobe TV, laptop and a table whit books. I was so tired and confused. I still can't understand what happened. How the hell I could control the water? And why just I have saw how the girls turned into half snakes, half girls whit green skin? No…I need a break. Maybe im just very tired….i don't' know. And most important I can't explain what did happened. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I went there I was a bit scared from the water but I felled great too….the water is always making me feel good. When I finished with the shower I put my pajama on and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Outside was already dark and the moon was shining. I got my sandwich and sit on the coach and I put the TV on. The kitchen-living room was purple. I putted to the news channel.

"The police still can't find the reason for the exploded fountain" one reporter was talking. I realized that they are talking 'bout the fountain which I made to explode. "If we understand we will say but for now…." I changed the TV station to MTV…I needed to relax. When I ate my sandwich I decide to go to bed. I was so tired and it was like 11:30 p.m. When I went to bed I fall asleep on the moment.

I become dreaming. I was in a hotel room, in the hotel room there were two boys twins who watched the late news 'bout the fountain.

"Demigod?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah, the demigod energy here is really high" said whit a smile the other boy. "We need to find her and bring her to the CAMP before the monsters find the girl"

"Ok Travis go on locate her" smiled the boy to Travis

"Ok Conor, but u should call Chiron to tell him what we find here"-said Travis and throw a gold coin to Conor.


End file.
